This invention relates generally to sunshades, and in particular to a portable sunshade used in conjunction with and supported by a vehicle or other means of support to produce shade.
The increasing popularity of outdoor activity coupled with increasing use of automobiles and recreational type vehicles has led to increasing demand and need for various types of shelter and facilities which can be easily transported to a recreation site and then easily set up and used proximate a vehicle. There are many situations where shade is desirable for sporting participants and spectators to prevent heat exhaustion and dehydration. There is also the notable outgrowth of traditional picnics associated with sports events such as horse races, football games, and youth soccer, baseball and lacrosse games and tournaments. These events frequently occur in parking areas adjacent to the sports facility and/or fields and consist essentially of dining, snacking, resting and socializing prior to and during the event. The expression “tailgate party” has arisen from the fact that these events occur either at the rear end of a station wagon, pickup truck with its tailgate opened, SUV or passenger van with either rear of side doors open, or at the rear of a traditional sedan with the trunk open to accommodate the food, accouterments and grills for the party. Unfortunately, inclement weather as well as withering sun frequently occur; and the usual facilities provided near stadiums, race courses and playing fields do not provide much or convenient shelter.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a portable shade or canopy which could be carried in a dissembled condition in the trunk or other available space of a vehicle and be easily assembled and erected to provide a temporary shelter adjacent the vehicle and temporarily forming an extension of the vehicle.